Weapons
Intrusion 2 has a medium assortment of guns. Almost all of them have a use for a specific situation. Pistol This is the default gun that every player has at the start of the game. It is useful in all situations but does not specialize in any of them. The player's handgun has infinite ammunition, but another one can be picked up, and thus the pistol is dual-wielded. The second pistol, however, can run out of bullets. It is most useful against early-game enemies such as mine-bots, Teochrome soldiers, sentry turrets and Spherobots. It is not very effective against other enemies due to its low damage and uncompensating mediocre fire rate, so don't do this unless you are a god. On the other hand, it is pretty accurate and thus is useful at long range. People also tend to use it when breaking open crates, hanging on a rope, or riding a wolf. People use it for the latter two reasons because you can only single-wield it while doing so, and you use the infinite ammo one so you don't use any ammunition. All in all, the pistol is easily usable but easily replaceable. Submachine Gun (SMG) It's the second gun you get. When fighting soldiers and sentries, you can replace the pistol with this because it has a much faster fire rate. It seems to be slightly less accurate than the pistol, so be careful at long range. It is very effective against infantry early-game. It is also effective against the Grabber, because it can deal lots of damage to its parts very quickly. Late-game, it is still useful against infantry in CQB, as well as sentry turrets and Spherobots. It is also okay against mechanical suits, though you will have to concentrate your fire on them. It is less effective against Floatbots and the Stalkers, as these are both agile and have a lot of health, not to mention the multiple sections. You can use the SMG interchangeably with the Double Rifle. Blaster It's the third available gun. It is basically a sniper rifle that shoots a high-velocity laser. It is most effective against infantry, especially in groups. It deals high damage and can one-shot regular soldiers and airborne soldiers. Special forces can take a hit but will be killed if shot again. Wolf riders can be killed in a couple of hits. This weapon is also effective against sentry turrets. It also doesn't get reflected off the Spherobot's armor while it's rolling, and it knocks over turrets, allowing you to finish them easily. It is not effective against units with high health because although the Blaster does considerable damage, it shoots slowly. It has a small chance to incinerate enemy infantry. Double Rifle It's the fourth available gun. It is, basically, an SMG that shoots 2 bullets at a time. It can do heaps of damage, but it runs out of ammo quickly and is hard to find. It is most useful against enemies with high health, such as the Mechs or Stalker. It can still melt through infantry, although considering how rare the ammo is, it is not recommended to do so. One of its main characteristics is that it uses two ammo per shot. Grenade Launcher The Grenade Launcher is the fifth gun you get. It excels in doing heaps of damage to high health or multi-segmented enemies. It is most useful against the Stalker as you could lob it into him and it will do damage to all segments. Obviously, you can do damage to yourself with it. It has a chance to incinerate enemy infantry Mech Rifle The Mech Rifle is, basically, a minigun. It has about 90 ammo, but you can't stack it. It drops only after Rifle Mechs are destroyed. When the character holds this weapon, their movement speed and jump height are reduced. It is also impossible to hold onto ropes while holding it. It has the highest DPS of any weapon in the game, but it runs out of ammo in seconds. D.A.N D.A.N is a weapon you get after defeating Maku and D.A.N.. Although it starts with 9012 ammo, you only use it briefly to break out of a cave. After burning through the cave, all the ammo is depleted and it becomes unusable due to having no battery left. It resembles a mech's rifle, and like that weapon, it slows down the player.